


She's lost control

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: Joy Division (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: You wake up in a unfamiliar bed, next to a stranger and everything is quite blurry.
Relationships: Ian Curtis/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	She's lost control

**Author's Note:**

> That was a writing prompt. I like the story so I thought I share. 
> 
> \- You wake up next to the singer of the last song you heard. What happens next? -
> 
> It was "Transmission" because I played my bass to it.

Well, this is awkward. I feel that I am not in my own bed and it smells like cold smoke in here. I am too tired to open my eyes, my head is hammering in pain. I grunt and hit the eyes open. It's semi dark and I first notice that there is someone laying beside me. Urgh. Now what? Who is it and where am I? Carefully I bend over to the sleeping person. Dark brown short hair. Hmm. Then he moves and all of a sudden looks at me from light eyes, blueish ones. Without a single word he reaches for his bedside table and grabs cigarettes and a lighter. He lights up both cigarettes and hands me one. "Um no thanks, I don't smoke." He looks amused: "Last night, you did." I take the cigarette, inhale and close my eyes. Last night, last night. And then it hit me like a train. Last night I was at a joy division gig, at the front row, gazing up to Ian Curtis and his clumsy dance attempts surrounded by this everlasting sadness. And he looked back to me and then things got blurry. "Oh damn, you are Ian Curtis." "Always have been," he says as I just stare at him. "What happened.…how... oh my... did we hook up?" He raises the blankets where we are both butt naked. "Yup!", he says dryly and nods. I exhale. Ian takes another drag of his cigarette "Listen... um... Kate? No need to freak out, ok?" "I'm not freaking out," I answer sheepish. "Good. I saw you staring at me on stage and thought maybe we could have a good time together?" "What do you take me for? A groupie?" I snap and am on my way out of bed. But he grabs my wrist suddenly and drags me back. "No, that's not what I take you for. Please come back." I sit back on the place on the bed. He studies my face and now I feel a little anxious. Fucking Ian Curtis (haha!) and me in the same room, in the same bed? "You really don't remember, do you?" I shake my head. "Was there anything to remember or will you as well forget it on purpose?" "I think I have to forget for the fact that I'm married." And there they are. Those sad eyes, those hanging head that I loved so deeply from the distance. My hands cupped his face, forcing those eyes to look at me: "Ian, I know it's hard. I know you have issues. I hear every little word you sing. And even those you don't. I love and get all of them. I want you to be happy." His hands touch mine: "That are the exact words you told me last night. I appreciate that. I knew why I invited you." I can't help but smile. "Were we drunk or did we do drugs?", I asked. "I didn't. And I don't think you did. Shame that you can't remember. Maybe this will help?" He draws nearer, giving me a long kiss. Stars explode in my head, my body reacts to him. Oh! He lets loose, looking at me with a smirk. "Maybe I remember if we do it all over again?" "Fine with me!"


End file.
